There has been an increase in the number of appliances, devices, utility devices, mechanisms, lighting fixtures, security devices, and/or other types of devices that are available for the home or other environments, and that include data collection, computing, sensing, and/or network communication capabilities in addition to their normal functionality. These devices may be described as smart appliances, smart vehicles, smart building components, smart infrastructure components, smart home devices, and so forth, and may also be described as Internet of Things (IoT) devices. The various devices may generate data, such as sensor data, status information, and so forth, and the data may be shared among the devices over one or more wired or wireless networks using a variety of communication protocols. The data generated by the devices may be collected, analyzed, or otherwise processed by computing devices, analytic cloud based IoT platforms and/or individuals.